JASHIN LAND
by SilentxLikexPain
Summary: JASHIN LAND the worlds most awesome theme park dedicated to Jashin-Sama and it is ran by Hidan all is not as it seems as team 7 with Tsunade Shizune, Sai and Yamato find out no one ever leaves but will the 5th hokage beat the amusement park that is JASHIN LAND or will Jashin-Sama have another sacrifice


**JASHIN LAND**

**Disclaimer: one Disclaimer is all you get so read carefully I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN also this is my first fanfic so feel free to hate.**

Chapter 1: looks can be deceiving.

"COME ONE, COME ALL. ROLL UP AND SEE THE AMAZING JASHIN LAND. FREE ADMISSION; BRING THE FAMILY, WE ACCEPT ANYBODY AND WE MEAN ANYBODY. COME AND ENJOY THE GREATEST AMUSEMENT PARK ON EARTH, THE WONDERFUL, THE AMAZING JASHIN LAND"! The same thing boomed out of the stereo over and over but oddly it sounded different every time it restarted, it sounded more excited.

"Come on granny Tsunade just come in for an hour, please?" this came for Konoha's knuckle headed ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yes I agree with Naruto, you need to work less and get out more, besides this should be fun I heard that this place has the scariest ghost train _ever_" speaking this time was Naruto's sensai, the copycat ninja, Kakashi Hatake

"Fine I'll go in but if this place is crap I'm making you do your next mission for free" Tsunade finally agreed but there was one person in the group still unhappy. At this Naruto and Kakashi gulped and started sweating just a little.

"Why do I have to go in? It looks stupid" this almighty question came from Sakura Haruno, Tsunade's apprentice.

"Well Sakura-Chan this is a great way to improve friendship, Sai said, and it is a way of celebrating the return of Sasuke-Kun".

After this had been said everyone in the group turned to look at said Sasuke Uchiha, seeing that everyone was staring at him he used the Uchiha clan's famous communication.

"Hn"

With that everyone walked inside the last mistake they will ever make. With a loud clang the two big metal doors slammed shut leaving the room _pitch black_. After a few minutes Shizune, Tsunade's right hand woman became a little frightened.

"Tsunade-Sama I'm beginning to get a little scared" everyone deciphered that this voice belonged to Shizune even it was a little shaky. Before Tsunade could tell her to toughen up this same voice from the speaker only this time it was extremely satanic sounding.

"Well you are smart to be scared because you are standing inside your final resting place, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA AAAAAAAA" with that blood curdling laugh the room was filled with silence. Slowly the lights flicked on but these weren't normal lights, these lights were very dim and very red. The sight that was now in view was shocking inside this gigantic building was death, horrific death lots of it. Tsunade even being the hokage still had a little dislike to blood so with what she saw, she lost some of her lunch.

"Look over there somebody is coming towards us and they are need of medical attention right away" everyone's gaze followed where captain Yamato was pointing and sure enough someone was walking towards them. The man thing that stood out about this person was the metal pole stabbing out of his stomach.

"Sir let me attend to your wounds so I can help you" Sakura was the first one to reach him and she was also the speaker of this sentence. With a closer look this person was a man properly in his mid-twenties with slicked back silver hair and a Jashin necklace.

"You are the one who needs helping, bitch" it was the man who spoke up this time and when he finished, with crazy eyes he grabbed Sakura and pulled her in for a hug, which also impaled her on the pole. Blood had splattered both of their faces and the ground around them

"SAKURA-CHAN"! Naruto screamed out his girlfriend's name. As he was about to run ahead and confront the man the lights went out and demonic laughter replaced them.

"HAHAHAHAAAAA, one down, seven to go". It was the man speaking but instead of being in front of them where the group last saw him the voice was coming from all around them. The lights turned on as quickly as they turned off to reveal a dead Sakura but no mystery man. Naruto teary eyed turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-Sama you have to save her please". They all rushed over to Sakura and Tsunade started to heal her when you made a shocking discovery.

"OH MY KAMI"!

"WHAT IS IT?" everyone asked at once.

"When she got impaled the pole snapped her spine, I'm sorry Naruto but I can't save her" Tsunade said sadly. Before Naruto could tell her to try harder Sakura spoke up.

"Naruto, I am sorry for leaving the earth so soon but you must carry on and become the greatest hokage ever. I love you Naruto Uzumaki"

"I love you too Sakura Haruno, and I _**ALWAYS **_will" and those were the last words Sakura Haruno the medic ninja of team 7 heard.

**A/N: YAY first chapter done there will be a death every chapter and I killed off Sakura first coz she was a bitchy fangirl before shippuden. Can you guess who will die next? REVIEW!**


End file.
